Outdoor recreation often requires transporting a variety of articles, big and small, e.g. beach chair, cooler, radio, camera, sunglasses, lotion, reading material, and so on. Carrying these several articles to the desired destination and keeping them organized, especially the smaller items, can be a nuisance.
Tote bags are one way to carry such articles. More elaborate devices have been described in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,003 to Carter discloses a combination seat cushion and tote bag. It includes a central seating portion and foldable end portions. A cushion fits within the central portion, and the end portions are convenience pockets which hang down from the central seating portion when it is in place on a chair.